The After Math
by SarahPear9
Summary: What happens after Peeta and Katniss fall in love at the end, but what happens before the epilogue? Mockingjay doesnt really go into detail. So I'm here to tell you what I like to think happened
1. Chapter 1

On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.

So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"  
I tell him, "Real."  
He holds me tight for the rest of the night. I like to trace the patches of skin on his arms, it reminds me of all the struggles and losses we've been through together. All the things that has brought us together without even realization. He needs me and I need him. I have a reason to smile again. I have Peeta again.  
After around six months he kisses me, an unsure and light kiss. His lips are warm and smooth and it feels like mine belong next to his. I kiss him back, It turns into more that night. After, he holds me, he doesn't want to let go, and I dont either. Day by day we take it. Me, helping him when a flash back come on, and him waking me up and speaking smoothly when I have my nightmares. We're not healed from the past, but we've found a way to cope.  
We keep going as we were, even 2 and a half years later. We moved in together and are entirly in love. Buttercup is also like the child that Peeta always wanted. He really does love him, and nowadays he lays at the foot of our bed protecting us. I love my family even if it's just a family of me and Peeta.  
Three years have passed since the revolution ended and me and Peeta have come a long way. Were sitting in our living room, eating dinner like we do everynight. But something is different, it feels strange. " I can't believe I really got you" Peeta says. This makes me smile, though he often talks about how lucky he feels to finally have me, I still often feel like I don't deserve him. I can't give him the things he wants, I promised my sixteen year old self I wouldn't. but then again, would it really be bad with no more games? "You've always had me" "And I always want to keep you" he said as he stares at me like he can't get enough of me. Peeta stands up and comes towards me, I expect this to be a very intense kiss. Instead he gets down on one knee. All of a sudden I can't feel my toes, is he really going to do what I think? I still don't know if I can give him what he want's, but I can give him my love.  
"Katniss, I can say we've been through a lot. A lot of tears and sarrow, but through all that I got to get even closer to you then I ever dreamed of. I love you more than life it's self and I think I've proven that to you. I know you say that you can't give me what I want and that you dont deserve me, but what I want and deserve so badly is you. I love you Katniss and no words could ever describe what you mean to me."  
He pulls out a small simple diamond ring and says, "Katniss Everdeen will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I can't breath, there is no longer any blood going to my head. I don't know that I can give Peeta what he want's but if he wants me then I think he deserves that happiness. Tears swell up in my eyes. I have no words all I can do is cry and nod my head, I really do love him and he deserves to be happy, and if he thinks that I can give it to him then I wont let him down..


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry for all the typos I'll do better this time. Really I can take pointers or any suggestions! Anyways thanks for reading it means a lot! And I'll be posting a new chapter every week or so! :)**

About three months have passed since he proposed. Peeta and I have decided to have a small wedding with only a few people. Annie and her son Wesly from district 4, Johanna from district 7 and of course Haymitch. We are all a family of survivors. Anyways the cerimony was in the woods next to the rock that Gale and I did interviews. It doesn't bring up old memories anymore, I have a chance to make new ones here now.

I picked one of my favorite dresses that Cinna made me to wear on the victory tour. A simple elegant white one that has beading and lace in the upper back, a very simple dress, that I wore to 9. We asked around 12 for people to play traditional songs from our district, of course we find a few willing to play songs for the wedding. Annie helps out with decorations and though she's not too good with a 12 theme she is very good with fish nets. Wesly can't really do much since he's only three years old. Johanna is a good leader and superviser.

As I'm in my room getting ready with all these thoughts scrambled up in my head. Does he really want me? Can I really give him what he want's and needs? Do I deserve him? I guess Annie can tell what I'm thinking because she looks at me like I'm missing the obviouse. "What?" But I think I already know what she's going to say. "Katniss, don't miss out on a chance to be with your true love. I can see the way you look at each other, The longing and hope for the future in your eyes. You will regret not having him if he is ever to pass."

Her eyes get glossy and she looks out the window like she entered a whole new world, but knowing Annie for as long as I have I know just what to do when she get's like this. I simply grab her by the shoulders and whisper in her ear to come back to me and that it's what Finnick would want. It takes her a second but soon enough my bestfriend is back like nothing ever happened.

"Are you ready for this?" Johanna asks the moment she barges in. "I hope he's ready for this" I reply. "Well he's standing at the end of the isle waiting for you." "Okay I'm ready" I say trying to stay cool. "Oh and one last thing" says Johanna. She reaches up and put's a tiara in my hair. I was about to object but I catch a glimps of the pearl that Peeta had given me that day on the beach. So I allow it.

The isle is Made of flowers from the wild garden in the woods. I have to admit that is looks amazing. The music start to play and I know that's my cue.

I step out on the bed of flowers and Peeta eyes light up. He looks as though he's fallen in love with me all over again. I can't really walk to the beat of the music but I know he doesn't care. I get to the end and he takes my hands with the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen. We wait for the words "You may now kiss the bride."

When the wedding is over we go to the after cerimony and dance. When a slow song comes on, I close my eyes and kind of drift away in my mind. Peeta grabs me by the hand and guides me to the dance floor. He then grabs my waist and leads me in dance. I lay my head down on his shoulder and notice that Peeta doesnt smell the same. I lift my head and open my eyes to see grey seam eyes looking back into mine...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I really hope you liked it! :) I was out of internet for a while and had a litle bit more time on my hands so I already wrote the next chapter! But anyways thanks for reading it really means a lot and I'll try to make this chapter even better then the last! :)**

"Gale?" He looks at me and smiles. "What are you doing here?" I ask very shocked. "What?" He responds. "Is your best friends not invided?" He says with a grin. "I mean, I thought you were still in 2." "I was but I can't just miss your wedding." I'm shocked and happy and angry and hurt all at the same time. "Gale listen. Don't you see that I'm making a new life, one that doesn't include you." He looks at me with hurt and like he was expecting this reasponse. "I know that we have history Katniss and I also know that you still blame me for Prims death, but that wasn't my fault." The mention of her name out of his lips makes me want to roll up in a ball and hide back in that closet in 13. I want to believe so badly that he didn't know what those bombs were for, but I just can't. Sometimes I _do_ miss Gale but having him around would just be too much hurt and memories.

"I want to believe you Gale, I really do. I just can't, and you can't stay here. You know what you are to me but I just can't Gale. I can't. I loved her too much to forget, and when I look at you, that's all I see is her face. I can't live that way." Tears swell up in his eyes. He had to have known that I would still feel this way. He had to of. He takes me by the hands and looks me straight in the eye. I notice that he hasen't aged a bit. He still looks like the same Gale that I knew and loved. "I know Katniss, that's why I'm only here for tonight." Relief flows over me and I feel much better.

We continue our dance as old besfriends and for a second I remember why he was my bestfriend. When the song ends he kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I make my way back to my new husband, not really able to see with the tears swelled up in my eyes when Peeta asks "You alright Katniss?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He pulls me in really closely and kisses me on the head.

When the wedding is over we put Annie Wesly, and Johanna in the Victory Village in the house right next to Peeta's and I's. When everyone gets settled me and Peeta make our way back to our house. When we get inside Peeta closes the door and just stares into my eyes and again it makes me question my decisions and scares me and makes me think I'm still not good enough for him. He kisses me gently on the lips. It's so gentle and perfect we make love for the very first time as Husband and Wife that night. What the future holds for us, I have no idea but I know that were in love and I hope that's enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everybody for reading. And for the feedback and I would just like to say that it doesn't really specify what Annie actually names her son. And it would be assumed that she would name him Finnick, but my thought on that name would be that is was to hard to hear his name everyday without zoning out. Anyways those are my reasons for naming the child Wesly. Now this chaper takes place 15 years after the revolution, enjoy! :)**

I'm in district four, in my mothers hospital, laying on a bed and staring at the ceiling. A baby, is all I can think about. My baby. Our baby. My mother walks in and inturrupts my thoughts. "Well Katniss, you are pregnent. 14 weeks actually." Right away my hands go straight to my belly. "You're sure mom?" "I'm posotive Katniss. Peeta's outside in the waiting room he's worried sick about you."

We came to district four to see my mother because Peeta thought I was sick. He rushed me right on a train and brought me here. Mom saw me and knew right away, but I wanted some tests ran before we told Peeta anything. He's wanted a kid for so long so badly, and now I can give him one. Am I ready? Im still not sure, but I will be, for Peeta's sake.

My mother grabs my hand and helps me off the bed. She hands me the list of healthy foods I need to eat to keep the baby healthy, and a bag of meds for me to take daily also for the growing infant. "Do you want to stay in four with me till the baby's born?" I dont need to think about this at all. I trust my mother and her skills so right away the answer is a yes.

I walk down the hallway towards the waiting room where Peeta is sitting probably worried sick. I'm sort of excited to tell him. I'm sure he's going to be extatic. I step into the waiting room and he looks at me with sad eyes. He stands up and hugs me. "Are you sick?" "No." "Then what's wrong?"

I look into those deep blew eyes that I love and put my hand through his soft blond hair. I noticed that he doesn't look a day over 17 to me, but hey maybe that's why they say love is blind. "Im pregnant Peeta." a smile grows on his face, and tears swell up in his eyes. He puts his ear on my stomach as though the growing child will speak to confim what I've just told him. He gives me the biggest hug and then pulls away very fastly. "What's wrong Peeta?" "I just don't want to squish the baby." This makes me grin. He's so worried already.

We get back to my mother's house and she lays me down on the couch. Peeta goes straight to the Kitchen to make some sort of food on the list my mother gave me. I doze off on the couch.

A baby is sitting on top of a stack of pancakes, her shirt says the name "Tally". She starts crying so I pick her up. "Where's your mother?" I ask her but of coarse she's only a baby so the only answer I get is some more crying. I hold her out and take a good look at her. Brown hair with blue eyes. Rues lullaby is playing in he backround. She grasps ahold of my finger and stares into my eyes. Those are Peeta's eyes, I would no them anywhere. This must Peeta's child, but if this is Peeta's baby then that means this baby is mine also. In mid thought Peeta walks up behind me and kisses me on the cheek then tells me to wake up. "Wake up." he says again.

My eyes open to Peeta gazing at me. I look at his eyes and all I can see is baby Tally from my dream. "You ok?" He asks in a concerned voice. "The baby." I say. "What? Is it ok?" "Yeah she's fine." "It's a girl? Isn't it to soon to tell?" "No. I mean yes. I mean.. well I saw her in a dream, and her name is Tally."

Peeta's eyes light up all over again. "Tally." he repeats like its the greatest name he's ever heard. "It's perfect." He says again. "Just perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

** I really hope you liked the last chaper! I'm having a lot of fun writing for you guys and I would really enjoy some feedback! Anyways I know this chapter will be even better! Enjoy! :)**

I'm in my mother's bathroom naked staring at this big ball of life inside of me. I helped create this life. I will soon be reasponsible for someone else, this shouldn't really be worrying me since I pretty much raised my sister, but it's different now. I'm not sure how it just feels different. My belly button is stuck out so much if I didn't know any better I would think it was an actual button, and not a single strech mark on my butt, thighs or stomach. I'm pretty proud.

I slowly get into the bathtub, the water feels perfect and I start to wash myself. Thought's run through my mind like how tomorrow is my due date, and how Peeta is going to be such a great father to Tally. It's been about nine months since I had the first dream of Tally, I've had lots of dreams of her since then. throughout my bath I fall asleep.

I'm back at my old house in 12, the one that got destoyed from the bombing. Prim is sitting in my dad's chair rocking a baby, the same baby from my dreams, Tally. "Prim? What are you doing here?" Prim stands up, hands me the baby and gives me a big hug. "Katniss, this baby is special and needs a good mom. I want you to take really good care of my new baby neice." "Okay Prim. I just miss you so much. Can you just stay here with me for a while?" "No Katniss, but be strong." "What are you talking about?" Prim starts to fade out. "I promise Prim, I promise. Just please stay here with me." "I can't Katniss they only let me come here in a dream and it's time for you to wake up. I love you Katniss, now wake up. Wake up." Then she's gone "Wake up." I hear my mother say.

When I open up my eyes my mothers hand is shaking my shoulder. The bath water that seemed perfect is now freezing cold. "How long was I asleep?" I ask my mother. She ponders on this for a second then says, "About an hour." "Oh." I say still a litlle sleepy. She takes my hands and assists me out of her bathtub. I feel and look like a big prune being in the water for so long. She takes a towel and dries me off. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" She said. "I'm kind of nervous, I'm excited to see Peeta's reaction though."

I go to the guest bedroom wich is mine and Peeta's till we go back to 12 and get dressed. I've been wearing Annies maternity cloths since I got big, still doing my usual braid down my back. I walk no waddle down the hallway to sit on the couch in the living room. Mom's having a cook out for everybody at the hospital except I invited Annie and Wesly over for me. Peeta walks by with a plate full of hamburgers and sits down next to me, and offers me one of his 4 hamburgers. I gladly accept and chow down.

"Hey Aunt Katniss." I look up from my burger to see my one and only nephew. "Hey Wesly." He squeezes onto the couch on the other side of me and places his hand on my belly. "So are you scared of giving birth." This makes me laugh on the inside because from all the pain I have been through child birth should be nothing. "Oh no Wesly I'm not scared." "Well that's good." He said wih a big grin. Wesly kept his hand on my stomach the rest of the cook out. He loves to see if Tally will kick, she always does when he's around.

When the cook outs over I give big hugs to Annie and her son, Peeta helps me to bed and as he always does, he holds me tight.


	6. Chapter 6

**:) All of you guys who commented on my story; it ment a lot it really did. I will now continue with it and you guys are to blame. Thank you for the support and reviews! :) It really does make a difference to me to know that people actually read this! :)**

The shining light stings the inside of my eyelids, I open my eyes and stretch out. I feel wet, I look over at Peeta who is surprisingly still asleep. What time is it? I look under the covers to find the sheets soaked. "Peeta, wake up." I say shaking his arm he turns over and opens his deep blue Tally eyes and looks at me."What's up?" I look at him and smile "Tally's on her way."

Peeta escorts me into the living room so I can call Annie while he gets the hospital bag ready and wakes my mother up, what would I do without him? Annie brings over a set of baby cloths and Wesly just took my hand and held tight. I think he was worried more then I was. When mom and Peeta get ready we all jumble into the car, nervous and excited.

Laying on the hospital bed I think is the worst feeling out of all this, but having Peeta with me this time makes me feel much three hours later while waiting for me to be dialated, Peeta is by my bed side, Annie is in a chair in the corner and Wesly fell asleep on a pallet on the floor, obviously my mother is getting ready for delivery. My contractions keep coming its starting to feel like I have no break, even after all the pain in my life just starting child birth its already in my top two. I look up at Peeta hardly being able to stand the wait to see those beautiful blue eyes in our child I gaze into Peeta's knowing he can't waint either, he leans down and gives me a gentle kiss on the head.

After what seems like hours mom finally walks in with her team. "Alright Katniss, are you ready to meet Tally?" I look around the room at my family then back at my mom. "Overly excited." I say with a grin. What happends after that I don't really remember, mom put so many meds into me that it was hard to think, all I really know is that they kept repeating the same word over and over again. "Push!" When Tally came out it felt like a hippo trying to fit through a mouse hole. I look up at Peeta and he doesn't dare take his eyes off his new baby girl, all I can see is tears in his eyes and the biggest smile ever.

When they clean her off and hand her to me it's now my turn to see Tally, I look down at her and everything goes blurry so I have to wipe away the tears forming in my eyes. She grasps onto my pinkey and opens her eyes, all I see is Peeta in those eyes. "Tally Primrose Mellark." I say officially giving her a middle name and no one objects. I lean down and kiss her on the nose, her perfect nose. No scars, no pain in her life, she's pure and perfect. Peeta gives me a kiss and whipes his eyes. "She's beautiful, just like her mom." This makes me smile because I know Tally's looks are all Peeta.

When we get back to my moms, Peeta and I decide that we are going to leave tomorrow to show her to Haymitch, who knows Tally may make him a whole different man. Annie and Wesly leave around ten then mom goes to bed around eleven and wishes us a goodnight. After I put Tally to sleep I get on my tip toes reach my hands around Peeta's neck and kiss him. "It's been about four months since I was able to do that last." He grins and strokes my hair. "You're going to make a wonderful mommy no doubt about it."

**I'm sorry you guys I know this was a little short I just wanted to show you guys as soon as possible that I hadn't given up. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
